


Bye my first

by MiaMiatzo



Category: CLC (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: 25 Days Challenge, Canon, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, I'm so sorry for this, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, but hey it's day two, i just wanna give yeeun a hug, that i'll probably fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiatzo/pseuds/MiaMiatzo
Summary: Yeeun knew she shouldn't had fallen in love.Especially with him.
Relationships: Jang Yeeun/Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, side - nomin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Bye my first

**Author's Note:**

> hey angels, i'm back!
> 
> it's day 2 of the challenge and today's theme is HEARTBREAK. i'm so sorry for all the sad vibes this may cause you, i swear most of it is fluffy >.<  
> anyways, every jeeun fic is about jeno fawning over yeeun and i decided to do the opposite here for a change ^^ 
> 
> i really recommend you guys to see the lyrics of bye my first because it fits really well here!
> 
> again this is not proofread so i'm really sorry if there are any mistakes, english is not my first language ;u;
> 
> enjoy!

Yeeun knew she shouldn't have fallen in love, but it was just inevitable.

She remembers the first time they talked. Of course they had seen each other already with their groups in music shows or festivals, but they didn't really had a reason to speak properly before that, when both of them were selected as The Show's new MCs. They were awkward at first, of course, neither of them having much experience in being intimate with idols of the opposite sex because of the strict rules of show business in Korea. 

But it all changed when he smiled at her, when he left aside the urge to flee from there and extended a hand in her direction, his eyes smiling altogether with his features.

"Nice to meet you, sunbaenim" he shook her hand, bowing right after in an awkward manner (it took a while until he stuck to call her only by _noona_ ) "I-I brought cookies" he added in a heartbeat, in the hope it would warm things up quickly.

It did.

Jeno remembered Yeeun of a puppy (a Samoyed, Jaemin would claim). He just had this kind of energy that would slowly warm up with the people around him until everyone was at his feet and he would be wagging his tail if he had one. It was really hard to constantly remind herself that he was _not_ , in fact, a dog, or else she would probably had already petted him absentmindedly. 

At first, her older sister instincts kicked in with the urge to protect him, he was only two years younger than her, but he looked so innocent that she just didn't want to let the world corrupt him. 

But them again, like a dog, she discovered that Jeno had a sense of protection towards her that got Yeeun surprised at first. It was small gestures, looks, that gave away everything he was feeling at the moment. He was never really good at hiding his emotions, anyway, so Yeeun had to get a grip over herself to not be flustered at these moments.

Her heart would say otherwise though. 

✫

_"Noona, you spoiled my shoes. Please, stick into my heart like this gum" Yuvin recited his 'hearthrobing' quote, making the crew cringe while he himself couldn't even look at the girl's face._

_Everyone looked expectantly at Yeeun, waiting for her response. The girl, however, handled it just fine, as always._

_"How much were your shoes?" she asked him, taking everyone by surprise. Yuvin looked at her with the most confused face she had ever seen "I'll get you another pair" she completed, hearing a snicker at her side as Jeno tried to hold his laughter._

_She looked at him askantly, somehow seeking for his approval. He had a smile on his face, showing her support. His knuckles, however, were as white as paper._

✫

Yeeun feel welcomed with Jeno. Not being biased at all (or trying not to) he was the sweetest and kindest boy she ever met and he didn't even realised when he actually stopped someone's heart with a simple sentence out of nowhere.

All the stylists and makeup artists would fawn over him and his loveable persona. Even her own manager once had a hard time just talking to him and his hypnotic smile. Yeeun laughed so hard that day when she told her the story as they were going back home.

Jeno liked to say sweet things absentmindedly especially for her. He just loved seeing her smile after he complimented her hair or her outfit. Her heart would beat even faster because he would say these things when she was not even getting ready for the broadcast yet.

He was just sweet like that.

And as sweet and gentle as his persona, were his gestures and traits. She would lose track of time while observing his beautiful hands and tender fingers. One would think Jeno's calloused and thick hands from training were going to be careless at the very best, but they were as soft as his personality. 

Soft as he carefully read fan letters made with utmost love. Soft as he would manage the MC cards of that day. Soft as he would massage Yeeun's shoulders when she was too tense or card them through her hair in a calming manner or hold her hand before she stepped on stage.

He was just sweet like that.

✫

_Yeeun remembers the time Jeno brought his guitar to the studio. He was singing with the makeup noonas when she arrived and smiled at him when his moon shaped eyes imitated his lips._

_His current audience clapped and got up when he played the last note, putting aside the instrument before he realised his partner entering the fitting room. His hands shot up again in her direction and she quickly took it and sat by his side in the couch._

_"Do you have any requests, milady?" he asked her, his fingers traveling through the chords as he waited for her answer._

_“Hmm” she hummed while thinking, finally looking at the boy with a mischievous look “Wild flower?” she asked, knowing that it was his favorite song._

_Jeno was taken by surprise, laughing it off as the realisation struck him. He started searching for the right notes as he smiled at her._

_“As you wish, milady” he said, the soft melody finally filling the room._

_And together with it, came Jeno’s even sweeter voice. He didn’t even noticed he was singing together with his guitar, probably too used to following Park Hyo Shin’s heartwarming vocals to realise he wasn’t alone in the room._

_But Yeeun was awestruck, she had never heard her colleague singing clearly like this. And it was heavenly. Jeno looked like an angel inside and out and she could feel herself falling even harder for him. Especially when he blushed by the sudden realisation of what he had been doing and the girl just clapped, smiling at her flustered friend while asking for an encore, this time, her voice joined his._

✫

Yeeun knew she shouldn’t have fallen in love. But it was inevitable and by the beginning of April she already knew that there was no turning back from her feelings now. 

She had a choice, risking everything and telling him or letting her feelings eat her up until she moved on or couldn’t hold them anymore. And, well, her mother raised her to never regret anything she did. 

Jeno’s birthday. Jeno’s birthday it was.

She had bought him a small porcelain figurine with a white dog and a black cat cuddling she saw in display in one her many shopping dates with Sorn, almost not believing how perfectly it fitted them, wrapping it in a bluish gift paper with a small note inside. And cheered up by Yujin and Eunbin who noticed her daydreaming about the boy before anyone else, she left for The Show on the 23rd. 

Her plan was simple, teasing him about a surprise until his curiosity made him whine like the baby he was and finally telling him everything as soon as the broadcast ended. Easy.

Except she forgot a tiny little detail. Na Jaemin.

Of course he would be there, Jeno and him were practically glued together, wherever one was the other would be close by. Of course he would be there for his best friend’s birthday. 

She tried not to think too much of it, it wouldn’t change the plan that greatly, so she shouldn’t worry so much. She liked Jaemin anyway, he was a good dongsaeng and an even more amazing friend for the pair of MC’s, so of course she wasn’t jealous of him being with them, following the script with the mini party for the Lee before and during the show. 

It was almost time, they wrapped the live with their final comments while Yeeun tried to calm down her beating heart and as soon as they were off stage she whispered to her partner to meet her at their secret place before storming off to get his gift.

Their secret place consisted of an emergency staircase in the third floor, where anyone besides them or the lightning team passed in a normal day. It was the perfect place to breath or have a panic crisis, what was actually the reason they found the local in the first place, but that's another story. 

And you see, Yeeun was actually not jealous at all of having Jaemin around. Not until that moment, at least. Because there, in their secret place, was Na Jaemin, arms wrapped around Jeno’s shoulders.

Kissing him.

Once upon a time younger Jang Yeeun fought with her mother about wanting to be an artist, in which her progenitress had called this path the “broken hearts industry”. Little Yeeun didn’t understood what she was talking about. Until now.

She almost dropped the carefully wrapped gift from her trembling hands. She would have believed that Jeno was as surprised as her if he wasn’t smiling with his eyes during the act, or hugging Jaemin like a lifeline, or staring at him with so much passion when they broke for air she felt like an intruder. She would have believed if he didn’t muttered an “I love you” against his lips before going back to kissing him.

The sound of the broken figurine echoed louder than what she expected when she let it fall against the steps of the staircase as she turned to leave, attracting both boys attention when she sprinted through the hall with tears staining her perfect makeup. 

She only stopped when she reached the other side of the building, palming the glass wall that showcased the ocean of fans waiting for them outside, bright colors of the lightsticks flashing in her eyes through the tears. It wasn’t long before she felt a pair of arms snaking around her, knewing exactly who it was.

She hated that she had to see a scene like that. She hated that she didn’t even had the chance to confess to him before all went down. She hated even more that she didn’t saw the signals, the hints that were always there, the loving looks, the intertwined hands and the “I love you’s” that were much more than from friendship. 

She hated many things in that moment, but one thing she could never hate was Jeno himself. She could never hate him for perceiving love, she could never hate him for being who he was, she could never hate him while he and Jaemin feared for their career in their toxic industry. And she hated even more for that. 

“I’m sorry” Jeno whispered in the crook of her neck, hugging her tightly but carefully as if she could break any time “I’m sorry” he repeated, again and again.

But Yeeun could never hate him. Because she knew she shouldn't have fallen in love. 

Especially with him.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i decided to make an aesthetic for every fic of this challenge and [here's](https://twitter.com/miamiatzo/status/1201650003837632517?s=20) the aesthetic for this one ^^  
> pls hit me up on twitter so we can be moots! 
> 
> i'm so sorry for all of this. i just wanna highlight here how mature and selfless yeeun is, she's an angel and i love her so much :(( i'll miss jeeun as mcs of the show ;u;
> 
> please consider checking out the other works of this series ^u^
> 
> see you tomorrow, bye bye :3
> 
> mia


End file.
